


Letting Go

by Soon_or_Never



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Allurance (Voltron) - Freeform, Attraction, F/M, Insecure Allura (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lust, Masturbation, Pining Allura (Voltron), Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Supportive Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soon_or_Never/pseuds/Soon_or_Never
Summary: “It’s not like it means anything,”she rationed to herself.“I respect Lance greatly, even more so now that he’s matured a bit. Of course I would feel this way towards hearing someone I respect say nice things about me.”That’s how Allura managed to ignore the small ache in her heart, reasoning that as long as she stayed responsible and disciplined about towing the line, it would all be fine. Even when her heart tempted to betray her, all it would take was a bit of rationale and she would be back where she belonged - focusing on their mission and on the bigger picture.





	1. Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> That s5 preview fucked me up, guys.

“Keep going, Princess!!” 

There’s a loud ringing in her ears. She had fallen on her back now, after a swift blow to her head. The ringing doesn’t die down, and makes it hard to concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing. She could barely hear the other paladins cheering through it, but Lance’s voice, for some reason, came through clearly. 

“Get back up, you can do this! Don’t give up!”

She quickly rolled to the left, pulling her leg underneath herself to push herself back to her feet. She felt immense pain, pounding through her temple. Wiping the brow above her left eye, she struggled to stand straight, doing everything in her power to make it seem otherwise. 

Her bayard, quiznack, where did it go?

She spotted it just out of reach to her left. She can’t get to it. Not without making herself vulnerable, and giving Shiro another opportunity to knock her down. She looked just a little past where it lay, where the paladins were standing. 

Where Lance is standing. 

They locked eyes for just a second, and with his brows knit tightly together in determination, he nodded encouragingly towards her. She felt a gentle wave of calm fall over her. Smiling back, she turned to Shiro again. 

“I suppose we’ll have to do this the hard way then,” she smirked. 

Quickly lunging forward with renewed tenacity, Allura managed to surprise Shiro enough to grab hold where his neck meets his shoulder on both sides. She went to bring her other arm up, but his reflexes kicked in, and he grappled both her wrists.

In a struggle of strength, she managed to use the leverage she had on her right hand to pull him down to the left. Allura’s strength was nothing to laugh at, and struggling, Shiro pushed back to counter-balance the weight, slowly tugging himself back up straight. 

“Come on, come on!!! Allura, you can win this, I know it!”

Hearing Lance’s distinct voice carry through the practice room, Allura smirked again, and immediately switched the direction of the pressure she was applying to use Shiro’s resistance against him. Now pulling him to the right, her strength plus Shiro’s force in that same direction was enough to jerk him down abruptly. Quickly sweeping her right foot forward and underneath his legs, he tripped, falling to the ground completely. 

“YES!! THAT’S IT, ALLURA!” 

Towering over Shiro, Allura approached him, slowly, arms crossed. He laid on his back, the wind knocked out of him from hitting the ground so hard. She firmly pressed her left foot onto his chest, claiming victory. 

“Do you yield, or are you feeling reckless enough to continue?” She smugly quipped. 

Shiro narrowed his eyes at her... almost aggressively, if she didn’t know him better. He huffed and tapped the ground to end the fight. 

 

She proudly beamed, stepping off of Shiro and reaching forward to offer a hand. He lifted himself up without accepting the help. It soured the victory for just a moment until he spoke. 

“Good job, Allura. You earned that win.” He murmured to her. In abrupt contrast, he then loudly called out to the rest of them. “Paladins! This will conclude training for today. Rest up, and be back here tomorrow morning, same time. And don’t be late.”

 

As Shiro walked off, the other paladins came rushing forward to congratulate her. 

Hunk lifted Allura up off the ground in an intense hug.

“That was the coolest, no joke!” Hunk put her back down and continued, “I was so worried for a second but then you came back and WHAM. Took Shiro down like it was nothing!” He threw his arms in the air, “You are the actual coolest princess in the entire galaxy!” 

Pidge followed closely behind excitedly ran up to Allura’s left. 

“The way you used his momentum against him - that was incredible! I have to remember that trick - you totally turned the odds in your favor like it was nothing!”

Allura softly laughed, grinning at their compliments. She still felt a bit disoriented, but the excitement of winning kept her on her feet, excited to celebrate her victory with her friends. 

She felt a hand sofly land on her shoulder from behind, and turned to greet Lance’s smile. 

Allura’s eyes met Lance’s, and she stilled at the emotion behind them. His eyes were soft and gentle, full of fired up excitement, but laced with pride.

 

Her and Lance had grown closer lately. Ever since she became a Paladin, feelings of insecurity and doubt filled her. Being one of two Alteans left in the world, being the princess leading Voltron, and diplomatically building a coalition against the universe’s greatest enemy was enough pressure. Adding another role onto her shoulders was not an easy burden to bear. 

It was hard not to become obsessed with this cause. There was so much at stake, and she was the last left to step up and fight against Zarkon, to pick up what her father left behind for her. There was a reason she was still here, a reason the universe spared her. She was her father’s last chance at victory. She owed him every ounce of effort within herself.

And it didn’t matter how difficult it felt. She had a calling. Comfort was not a luxury she afforded herself, not now, not in the middle of a war.

When it came to it, the way Allura saw it, there was always something more she could be doing, something different… if she just worked harder, if she just wasn’t so weak all the time… 

Being a paladin only amplified that voice in her head. Being a diplomat and princess was something she trained for her entire life. She had plenty more to learn, of course, but she was comfortable with it. Flying the Blue Lion was another task entirely. 

She had picked it up alright, but they weren’t afforded the time it would take for her to be proficient the way she needed to be. In fact, she needed to be more than proficient, she needed to be perfect if it meant it would give them a better chance at winning. 

The other paladins kept encouraging her, applauding her at her growth, but it was all empty. Until she was good enough, she wasn’t good at all, not really. 

Lance was the first to see right through all this. 

He understood how she felt. Allura suspected that he may have felt the same to a certain extent and empathized with her when no one else could. It was like he knew when she was doubting herself, could hear the voice in her head saying she wasn’t doing well enough for it to matter. 

And as though on cue, he was always right there to somehow silence that voice. 

 

“You were right, I did it.” Allura modestly said between the two of them. 

“I never doubted for a second you could,” he replied quietly. Lance then pulled her into a short, tight hug, then grabbed her hand and lifted it into the air triumphantly, “THE VICTOR! THE INCREDIBLE, STUNNING, KICK-ASS PRINCESS OF ALTEA DOES IT AGAIN!”

Whoops and cheers from the other paladins filled the air, while Allura laughed along. She stayed close to his side, allowing herself the treat of feeling proud of herself. While she normally would have spend the rest of the night replaying training over and over in her head, chastising herself for getting knocked down in the first place, wondering what she could have done differently… today she was going to let herself feel proud. Shiro was not an easy opponent, and he pulled no punches today. It felt like he held nothing back at all, not like he normally does, at least, but she still was able to claim victory. 

And frankly, this was nice. Having fun with the other Paladins, hearing their praises, feeling the pride radiating from Lance every time he looked at her. It felt nice to have his attention. His specifically. Of course, Pidge and Hunk were excited for her too, but her heart swelled just an ounce every time Lance praised her, and he offered his praises generously. 

Allura knew Lance thought the world of her, and while it once annoyed her, it seemed like now she no longer felt averse to that attention. If she couldn’t feel like she was enough, at least Lance did. 

He had grown so much lately. His support, guidance, and advice were a lifeline to Allura nowadays. While she normally turned to Shiro for reassurance, she suspected the stress of this war was getting to him, as he was less inclined to assist in the calm way he always did. 

No matter. Lance was there for Allura to turn to. They began to confide in each other, slowly letting out their insecurities, doubts, and challenges, releasing them them little by little until it felt like maybe there was room inside them for more. She started noticing that there was more to the incorrigible flirt than she had previously realized. 

And yes, he still was prone to flirting every now and again, but she found that she didn’t mind so much. His attention, his praises, Allura started looking forward to it now. Seeking it out, even.

 _“It’s not like it means anything,”_ she rationed to herself. _“I respect Lance greatly, even more so now that he’s matured a bit. Of course I would feel this way towards hearing someone I respect say nice things about me.”_

That’s how Allura managed to ignore the small ache in her heart, reasoning that as long as she stayed responsible and disciplined about towing the line, it would all be fine. Even when her heart tempted to betray her, all it would take was a bit of rationale and she would be back where she belonged - focusing on their mission and on the bigger picture. 

 

_____________________

 

The more Allura managed to convince herself she wasn’t at risk for any dangerous ideas to start blooming in her head, the more she found herself in positions that compromised her. 

A late night talk sharing stories of their old lives, the families they miss, the places they wish they could visit again. Lance’s hand on hers when a few tears overflow past the walls she thought she build so securely. She didn’t pull back, in fact, she let it linger and even allowed herself to hold his back when his emotions overflowed too. 

An almost-failed mission, where countless could have lived but didn’t. Lance assured her that there are many people who have a life ahead of them because of the work Voltron did that day, that she needed to focus on them. Holding her close, and gently rubbing his hand up and down her shoulder blade to soothe her, he whispered that while they couldn’t save everyone, they saved everyone they could and that was still something to be proud of. She knew she shouldn’t have, that she should have stayed strong and composed, but she let herself cry into his shoulder, baring every emotion she tried so hard to keep hidden away. 

These moments became more and more frequent, and the tug on her heart when she thought of Lance became stronger and stronger. 

Until that night, late in her room, well after all the castle had gone to bed, she laid awake and tried not to think about him, managing to think about him quite a bit. It was then she realized that the tug wasn’t really a tug anymore and had somehow evolved into more of a pull. 

That… that couldn’t be. She wasn’t one to get distracted by things like this. She couldn’t afford to deal with a crush, not now, not in the middle of a war. She had enough to think about, and these silly emotions would just get in the way. 

How could she manage to be so selfish? Her thoughts began to plague herself with harsh criticism of her actions, feeling childish for allowing herself to grow soft with emotion in the middle of such a serious war. Her people are dead, civilizations continue to disappear every day, with hundreds more threatened the longer this battle continues. And somehow she foolishly allowed herself to begin craving Lance’s affection like that meant anything amid all that? She didn’t even notice it was happening, and yet here she was. 

_“Just focus on the cause, Allura.”_ she thought to herself. _“Everything else will fade away if you focus on what’s really important.”_

 

_____________________

 

She woke up with a heart hardened like steel. Glad to have the moment of weakness from the previous night behind her, she proceeded onward with confidence to meet the other paladins for training. 

She entered the room, and greeted Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro, who had already arrived. 

“Oooh, good thing you made it before Lance did, Princess. We almost thought you were going to be the one thrown in first!” Hunk chuckled. 

“What do you mean?” Allura inquired. 

“Shiro wasn’t kidding when he told us not to be late yesterday. Last one here’s going to be the first one up against the new training sequence Coran programmed.” Pidge chimed in. “Looks like Lance is the unlucky one today.”

“I’m the what now?” Lance yawned, walking into the room nonchalantly. His hair was a little messy, and getting a bit long, Allura noticed, curling at the edges. It looked... rather nice. 

_“No, no, don’t go there. Focus, Allura,”_ She thought, stopping herself in her tracks. 

“Timeliness may not seem important to you, Lance, but it’s a form of discipline, and you’re going to need a lot more of it than you have if you want to play your part in this war.” Shiro scolded. “As punishment, you’ll be first to go against the new training sequence. The rest of you will watch closely, take notes, and deliver feedback to Lance afterward. Understood?”

After a sound off of agreement, Lance stepped forward into the ring. Allura noticed a slight look of dejection in his eyes, hidden just past where someone who didn’t know better could see. Her heart ached for him for just a moment. Shiro had been rather harsh, hadn’t he? 

_“This is training,”_ she thought, _“There’s no time to get sympathetic. Shiro was right, this is a war and we need to be serious.”_

Finally pulled back to reality by the sound of the training sequence starting, Allura brought herself back from her thoughts to watch Lance. 

 

He moved swiftly, using his bayard as a sniper gun to take down the targets perched up on pillars further away. She watched him closely from the side as he knit his brow in concentration, stilling for a brief moment before pulling the trigger. He smirked to congratulate himself on hitting his mark. 

And at that, Allura’s heart starting pulling again. She groaned inwardly at herself for finding that smirk so attractive. 

_“Don’t get distracted.”_

He rolled quickly out of the way of a few more shots, and Allura’s resolve weakened as she started noticing the movement of his contracting muscles through his tight armorsuit. 

_“Has he always been this...lithe?”_ she wondered. Somehow, without even realizing, she slowly stopped paying attention to his technique, and starting paying more attention to his physique. 

She let herself watch his narrow hips, and noted the way they balanced out his broad shoulders. Her eyes kept catching on the curve of his waist, and when he turned, she had a perfect view of the way it lead so smoothly into his toned ass.

From there, her eyes followed further down to watch his long legs as they carried him across the ring, towards his next target. Allura couldn’t help but notice how muscular they were, wondering what it would look like to watch them move without the armor in the way to block the view. 

She bounced her eyes away and back to his face where watched as sweat dripped down his temple, and to the curve of his jaw, tracing it slowly, until it dropped down below his collar. She watched as his chest rose and fell, panting from exertion. She watched all of him, taking in every muscle, every inch of his exposed skin, wishing desperately there was more of it for her to see. 

 

When had she stopped breathing?

 

He now transformed his bayard into an Altean broadsword, and she felt her heart properly stutter. She was fond of the sword, almost as much as Lance was. It always felt like something only the two of them could understand, the significance lost on everyone else. The sword didn’t mean something to the others like it meant to the two of them. It felt like a secret, just for Lance and Allura to know and appreciate.

Allura always found it so impressive, the way he yielded the sword with strength and confidence. He was the first and only paladin thus far to unlock an entirely different weapon in their bayard. He knew this, and whenever he managed to do it in training, She noticed that it seemed to remind him of his place in this team - that he deserved the spot he occupied. He was so much more attractive when he was truly proud of himself, stripped of the false bravado he normally hid behind, and genuinely confident in himself and his abilities as a paladin.

He was so painfully attractive to her in that moment.

Her stomach fluttered as she watched him take down the two sentries up front with his now close-range weapon. She watched with helpless longing of his body, wanting to feel it under her hands, wanting to touch him, wanting to pull herself close to him and feel her skin against his. With a final slash of his sword, he took down the last of his targets and straightened himself up, turning to Allura, catching her mid-thought. 

Their eyes caught each other, and he threw a wink at her. And as if on cue, she felt an embarrassing wave of arousal flood south. 

Her breath was shallow at best, and she tried her best to compose herself. Was she being obvious? There was no way he could know where her mind had been going the entire time she had been watching him. 

Taking purposeful breaths, she endured onwards, hoping that training would be over soon. 

 

 

_____________________

 

 

Alone in her room once again, she reflected on the day. 

This has become a problem, hasn’t it? 

Her attraction to Lance extended past butterflies in her stomach, she wanted him desperately, and she never even realized it had taken root so deeply in her. When did this happen? When did it become this strong?

This was uncomfortable for Allura, she had never been one to allow herself to explore her sexuality towards other people like this. Ten thousand years ago, there were expectations of purity and grace placed upon her which she took seriously. Now, there were bigger things to worry about. It’s not that she had never felt arousal like this before, she had. She imagined what it would be like and touched herself late at night, dreaming of how her future partner would please her, but she never let herself go so far as to imagine it with someone close to her, someone she knew. 

Someone she could NOT allow herself to be with. Allura and Lance had to stay focused and on task to the greater good they were fighting for. She knew that he was attracted to her, he made it obvious from the moment they met. And while he may have not had any hesitations in pursuing her, she very much did. She would have to be the disciplined one between the two of them, no matter how weak Lance made her feel. There was too much riding on staying true to their real responsibility. Voltron would always have to come first. 

 

She wondered if she could make him come first. 

 

 _“No, Allura, you need to stop this.”_ She pleaded with herself. 

Despite her pleading, the mere thought of being with Lance set off arousal deep in her. She felt a pull, her body desperate for touch, to follow through with the thoughts she keeps almost letting herself have. 

She did her best to ignore it, but it was a chain reaction. Her throbbing clit made her think of Lance earlier, training, and the way his toned muscles moved, and it only made the feeling stronger, making her think of what those muscles would look like pinned beneath her, here in this bed, sending wave after wave of heat lower and lower, until she was clenching her thighs together in desperate attempt to stave off this feeling. 

She was breathing heavier now. Her fingers were slightly twitching as though they would be moving against her will if she wasn’t actively mentally pinning them in place. 

_“This is wrong. I… I can’t ever be with Lance this way, it wouldn’t be right.”_ She mentally whined. 

The pull remained, aching relentlessly, begging for touch. 

 

_“Maybe… if I just got it out of my system - here, alone.”_

That was all she needed to convince herself. 

 

She slowly stripped her clothes off her body, and dipped beneath her sheets. The fabric lightly rubbing against her skin heightened her arousal, teasing her on the touch she craved so desperately. 

Her hand rested on her chest as her deep breaths lifted and lowered it a few times before she started creeping her hand lower. Her fingertips ran against her breast, and she pulled her middle finger in until it brushed against her bare nipple. The sensation sent a shiver down her back and straight into her clit. She imagined Lance there, and what it would feel like to let him use his mouth to tease the sensitive skin. She rolled her finger over again and again, letting out small gasps at building pressure.

Her other hand was waiting at her navel, and unconsciously started to move further down the more she thought of Lance until it rested on her pubic bone. Her hips began to buck in anticipation of the touch she was craving so badly. 

Easing off on her breast, she pulled her focus down to her other hand. Her clit was desperate to be touched, and her hand was right there. 

She had a moment of hesitation, wondering if she should stop herself before it went too far. As though it were Lance himself reassuring her, the image of his face, smiling at her, came into her mind clear as day, and her hand lowered between her folds without a second thought. 

She stuttered out a gasp at the sensation she received from the touch. She continued to rub up and down, passing over her clit, and drinking in the feeling of indulgence after so long of pretending like she wasn’t craving this so deeply. 

Allura wanted Lance there, wanted this boy between her legs, craving the feeling of having his hands on her. She wanted him to be the one making her feel this way. She felt so vulnerable in this moment, allowing herself to give in for once. 

This vulnerability scared her, but if there was anyone who has proven to be worthy of seeing her like this, seeing her afraid, open, and desperate, it was Lance and only Lance. He would stand by her patiently, taking each step into this new world with her, by her side, opening himself up all just the same for her, and oh fuck, she needed him there with her, she needed him touching her right now. 

Her fingers danced violently over her clit at the thought of Lance. The pressure built and built, the heat climbing and setting her into a fury. Allura clasped her hand over her mouth to hold back the screams she threatened to release, and she kept moving, faster and faster. 

Fuck, FUCK, she was so close. 

She imagined Lance instead, moving his long, thin fingers over her instead. Her body was twitching in anticipation of release. 

_“Just a little bit more, just like that Lance, please!”_

She was whimpering loudly through her hand, tortured by the edge she was hanging on. Behind her tightly shut eyes, she imagined Lance, looking up from underneath his long lashes and into her eyes. 

_“Yes, Lance, I’m right there, keep going!”_

He smiled lightly, still looking deep into her eyes, hand still working furiously on her clit. 

_“I… I can’t, I’m almost - please, Lance, it feels so good!”_

He leaned in to press a deeply passionate kiss onto her lips. 

“LANCE!”

She sobbed his name over and over as her legs shook and she felt her pussy twitching in raw pleasure. Waves and waves of her orgasm ran over her skin as she rode out the release through its completion. 

She panted as the feeling slowed down, wiping the small tears that had fallen from the corners of her eyes. She waited as she caught her breath and regained clarity of mind to move again. 

Guilt and dread began to wash over her as she realized that the relief she had been chasing when she convinced herself to indulge in the first place, was instead replaced by the aching need to touch again, to touch more. 

 

It wasn’t enough. She gave herself a taste of Lance, and it only opened the floodgates.


	2. Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is all she can think about.
> 
> His skin, the way he moves, his eyes, his smile.
> 
> Allura found herself more distracted than ever and the more she willed herself to ignore the growing embers, the more frequently she would find herself in her room, alone at night, whispering his name as she touched herself.
> 
> Each time she prayed it would help dull the ache, and instead, it only deepened her desire for the real thing.
> 
> _______________
> 
> Allura has opened the floodgates, and she can’t ignore her feelings now. But she can try and run away from them. 
> 
> Does she really want to though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took 30,000 years, but I posted it, yay me. Super not canon compliant now, but they fuck so I’m sure you can all look past that.

Lance is all she can think about. 

His skin, the way he moves, his eyes, his smile.

Allura found herself more distracted than ever and the more she willed herself to ignore the growing embers, the more frequently she would find herself in her room, alone at night, whispering his name as she touched herself. 

Each time she prayed it would help dull the ache, and instead, it only deepened her desire for the real thing. 

“Lance, please…” she whimpered quietly and her hands moved quickly against her clit. The heat was building and building, and her hips bucked upwards, chasing more friction, subconsciously trying to grind against a body that wasn’t actually there.

“I need you Lance, I want you inside me, please,” she breathed out, desperate and exhausted. No matter how much she touched herself, her body begged for more, needed to feel fuller. 

She lowered her fingers, rubbing at her entrance, until she slipped two of them inside, imagining Lance up against her, slowly pushing his cock in. 

Low gasps escaped her mouth as she pictured the image. Her brow was knit tight, and her free hand reached up to silence herself. Her fingers went deeper.

It was too much. Tears escaped the corners of her eyes as she rubbed circles deep inside herself, beginning to slowly thrust in and out. The heat continued to build, and she pictured Lance, attentive and patient, discovering all the pleasure points deep inside her.

She wanted him so badly, every nerve in her body was screaming for it. She kept pulling in and out, deeper and deeper, harder and faster, as she imagined him above her.

Would he be kissing her neck?

Maybe he would pin her hands above her head?

“You… you feel so good, more, please more!”

She worked quicker and quicker, chasing release.

She imagined him taking complete control over her, finally letting go and giving in completely to the overwhelming feeling and emotion. 

“L-Lance!”

Her body shook with pleasure pulsing out from deeper inside than she had ever felt, as she continued to work herself through her orgasm. 

She layed completely boneless as she recovered from the experience. It only took moments for the guilt to set in.

 _“How could I let myself do this? It’s gotten so out of hand, I’m being so irresponsible and selfish.”_ Her thoughts echoed with shame over imaging such a thing with one of her teammates. How would she be able to look him in the eyes after this? 

_“You’ve let it get out of control, and now it’s just a matter of time before he finds out. If… if we mind meld…what if he feels it? They all will.”_

Tears of frustration pricked at her eyes as the negative voice spiralled in her head.

_“There is an entire universe of people who need you, who are relying on you and your efforts to save them, and you just keep letting them all down with your stupid emotions. Voltron is suffering and so will all these people - because of you.”_

“No. I can’t let that happen. I’m what’s left of Altea and the universe needs me to save them. My feelings don’t matter. The war does.” she resolved out loud.

If she couldn’t stop these feelings from growing naturally, she would have to remove the distraction. Give herself some time, some space.

She decided the only way was to avoid him. At least until she got all these emotions and desires sorted out.

 

______________________________

 

“Allura, are you avoiding me or something?” Lance questioned after cornering her alone late one evening.

Shit.

Had she been that obvious?

“Because if you are, and if it’s because I did something, I don’t get why you wouldn’t just tell me.”

Oh Lance. His face tried to portray annoyance, but Allura knew better. He let his walls down enough for her that she was able to recognize hurt and insecurity on his face, regardless of how subtle. 

Somewhere in all of this Allura had forgotten about her friend, the broken boy that comforted her when she was hurting, the one who cried with her, held her, relied on her.

How could she just forget that bond like it was nothing and avoid him like he was a puddle on the ground to step around?

“Lance, I am so sorry,” her voice cracked, “I’ve been caught up in my own head, and I took it out on you and that’s so terrible of me.” Her eyes began to pool with tears.

“Hey, princess. Allura, look at me, it’s okay,” Lance pulled her close and put a hand on her shoulder, tilting her now wet eyes to meet his.

“Whatever you’re going through, I’m here for you. I always am, just like you’re always there for me.” He wrapped his arms around her, and she held him tightly back as her tears silently fell.

“I’m not mad at you Allura, I was just so confused. If it’s something I did, or said, I’m really sorry. You look so torn up and if it’s my fault, please tell me how to fix it,” he whispered to her.

The guilt was too much.

 _“Lance is so much better than this. He’s always so patient and kind to me. He cares so much, and all I’m doing is hurting him,”_ her thoughts pulled the weight of guilt further and further down as she tightened her hold on him. 

With her stomach in tight knots of shame, she pulled away, gently wiping her face.

“You didn’t do anything Lance, you never could. You’ve always been such a good friend to me, and I want you to know how much I appreciate having you in my life. I feel like I haven’t been a very good friend back, and I’m sorry,” she said as she fought back another wave of tears. “I’ve been letting everyone down lately.”

“Letting everyone down? What?” Lance whispered incredulously. “You work harder than anyone in the entire universe, Allura. You’re the most selfless person I know.”

“The entire universe is looking to us and I’m letting Voltron suffer at the hand of my stupid emotions.” She countered, “The people out there deserve better than that.”

“Allura, your feelings still matter even if there’s a war going on. You’re just one person. You aren’t some war robot that only exists for one purpose alone,” Lance tried to reason.

She sighed frustratedly, accidentally letting more tears fall.

“I just feel like there’s always more I should be doing.” She quietly admitted.

“You can only do your best, Allura, and the universe is lucky to have that,” he encouraged. “You deserve to let yourself be happy, okay? You’re allowed to think about yourself and not the universe for once.”

“I know, I just-” 

“Just what? I’ve said it before, Allura, but you’re the heart of this team and the entire fight against the Galran empire. You’ve already done so much for us. Taking care of your own needs, giving yourself a break every now and again, and letting yourself be Allura for once, not Princess, not leader of Voltron… it’s the least you can do for yourself.”

He… he was right. When was the last time she allowed herself to think about herself as a person and not leader of a war effort?

When was that last time she allowed herself to feel normal, healthy emotions without guilting herself afterwards.

Lance was being so kind, but Allura had not been. Not to her team, not to Lance, and most of all, not to herself.

She was lucky to have him. It wasn’t so surprising she’d been so drawn to him lately. He really was a wonderful person, wasn’t he?

“Thank you, Lance. You’re a really good friend.” She brokenly smiled. “You care so much about me and I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Sensing her pain, he smiled lightly in return. 

“Weeellllllll, I mean as long as you KNOW how good of a friend I am, then I guess we’re good. Feel free to say it out loud as often as you’d like, princess,” Lance jabbed, changing the mood, quickly releasing Allura from the cage of guilt her thoughts locked her into.

She let out a laugh, and Lance’s eyes brighted just a bit.

“I can’t have you getting used to it, you’ll clearly let it get to your head.” She teased back.

“Oh, come onnnn, Princess!”

“You’re insufferable enough as it is, I have a duty to the universe to keep you in line,” she giggled.

“You are more terrible than Zarkon and the entire galran empire combined,” he pouted, quickly giving way to a smile as she laughed out loud.

Her laugh captivated him, and he took a moment to smile sweetly at the sound. 

She noticed him watching her.

“W-what?” She asked between chuckles, still feeling light from the guilt she had forgotten about as things settled back into normalcy between them.

“You gotta laugh more often, Allura. I know we have a whole war we’re fighting, but I’m pretty sure you could bring peace to the universe with that smile alone,” he fondly admitted, subconsciously stepping a half-step closer.

“Well maybe I should spend more time with you, since you seem to be the one making me laugh all the time,” she quietly said and stepped closer back, reaching a hand out and smoothing a wrinkle out of the collar of his jacket.

 _“What’s going on here, did I just flirt back? What am I doing?”_ Allura asked herself inwardly. The voice wasn’t loud enough to get her to drop her hand or look away from his eyes.

“I mean, if that’s an invitation, I’ll R.S.V.P. in a heartbeat,” Lance said as he leaned into her hand and slowly inched the gap between them closed.

 _“This is a lot, Allura, you need to pull back, you’re in too deep.”_ Her thoughts kept echoing in her head, but her body was acting by its own will. They kept moving closer to each other. 

_“This is Lance, the pilot of the red lion, your teammate, your closest friend.”_

She felt his breath on her lips, they were only an inch apart. Time felt as though it had stilled.

“You… you need to tell me if I’m reading this wrong, Allura,” he whispered.

_“This is Lance, the pilot of the red lion, your teammate, your closest friend.”_

That thought echoed and silenced all others. She closed the gap and pressed her lips against his.

That last thought dropped gave way to motion. Lance’s left hand pulled her in close, flush to his body, as he kissed her passionately and deeply. 

She let go of everything as she kissed him back. Nothing else mattered except for his lips against hers, over and over again.

They gave way to each other over and over, lips dancing, pulling themselves as close to each other as possible.

Allura’s hands ran down his neck, lowering to feel his broad, muscular shoulders, while his hands gripped her hips, as their lips worked against each other.

Lance moved her up against the wall, reaching to her thighs and lifting her up.

Allura gasped from the rush of arousal that traveled south, as Lance chased her mouth back to meet his.

If just kissing him felt like this, her imagination the past few nights would have nothing on reality. 

They worked against each other, licking into each other’s mouths, bodies close and flush against each other. 

Lance took her bottom lip between her teeth as she groaned in pleasure, hips canting against his.

She must have hit a sweet spot as he pulled away and dropped his head on her shoulder to release a moan.

The sound drove her mad with determination to repeat it, to pull it out of him again.

Arching her back in pleasure, she rolled her hips against his groin, chasing the same spot again and again, as he rolled his hips back to meet her.

She pulled moan after moan out of him, breathing heavy, working up pleasure inside herself. 

“If you don’t stop now, Princess, I’m gonna…” he gasped through open mouth kisses on her neck.

She pried herself away. 

The space between them felt cold and wrong.

“I… I crossed a line, didn’t I? Allura, I’m so-”

She stepped back close to him, and lifted a hand to his cheek, and placed a tender kiss to his lips. Her other hand reached for his, and laced their fingers together.

She pulled away from the kiss, and turned to step away, their linked hands guiding him to follow her.

She looked back and shot him a gaze with eyes full of lust from under her lashes, stepping back to continue out the room.

Lance, speechless, followed. 

 

______________________________

 

Allura pulled Lance to her room, waiting until the door slid shut, then turning quickly to pin him against the wall, joining their mouths feverishly once again.

The silent, tangible desire between them from their journey to her bedroom gave way to passionate energy, ebbing and flowing between the two of them like waves.

“More?” Lance asked, his voice low and thick with hopeful longing.

“Please, Lance. I need you to touch me.” Allura replied, desperate and sensual.

He hummed as he kissed down her neck, hands reaching behind her to undo her jumpsuit. She pulled at his jacket, tugging it off, as he slipped her clothes off her shoulders.

His mouth dipped to her collar bone, gently sucking at it as she threw her head back to release a breathy moan. 

“Take your shirt off Lance, I want to see you,” she breathed as he pressed gentle kisses to the joint of her neck.

He pulled away, eyes locked onto hers with a gaze full of lust, as he lifted his shirt over his head.

Allura’s gaze dropped down to his toned chest, staring at every curve, glowing and highlighted by the sheen of exertion from their previous actions. She was captivated by it, unable to look away, full of desire. More than she thought she could contain within herself.

Lance stepped closer, reaching to pull her jumpsuit further down past her shoulders. 

She stopped him.

Stepping back, she reached up herself and tugged the fabric down slowly, eyes locking with Lance’s. He struggled to keep eye contact, wanting to watch her tease as her clothing got pulled down lower and lower.

Just as she began to pull it below her breasts, he brought his eyes up to meet hers again, staring for a moment before giving way to pulling her in for a deeply passionate kiss.

His hands worked her clothing down the rest of the way, and she stepped out of the confines of the remaining fabric as they worked against each other.

He backed up and pulled her towards her bed, until she was straddling him as they sat on the edge. 

He pulled away and took in the sight of her naked body for the first time. Her breasts were full and peaked with desire, her skin smooth and glowing with sweat. 

“Can I…?” Lance shyly asked.

“If you don’t touch me right now, Lance, I swear…”

He lowered his mouth to her breast and worked his tongue against her hard nipple. His hand moved against the other breast, drawing gasps and quiet moans out of her. 

She was incredibly sensitive and Lance’s motioned worked her up until she was writhing in his lap. 

“Please, Lance,” she gasped, “touch me, please!”

Moving his hands to her hips, he flipped her so that she was laying flat on her bed and he hovered above her.

Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths as he perched above her, pressing kissed to her breasts, her stomach, then her hips.

Then her thighs.

His hands gently pulled her knees apart, and he worked kisses up and down her sensitive thighs. 

“You’re a goddess, Allura, you’re unreal.” He murmured against her thighs.

“Lance, please,” she begged. 

He worked his kisses up further and further up her thighs until he reached the joint between her legs. He licked up the center slowly as Allura cried out.

He switched off working his tongue in circles over her clit, and sucking gently at it.

She was incomprehensible, letting out noise after noise, hands running down through his hair, pushing his face further in out of desperation. 

Lance took the positive feedback and added more energy to what he was doing. 

“That feels so good, Lance, please, more!” 

He slipped his tongue deep inside her, causing her to arch her back in ecstatic pleasure, mouth open in silent gasps. She tightened her grip on his hair, and bucked her hips upwards into him. 

“Lance, that’s it, that’s it!” 

He only needed to thrust his tongue in once, twice more before she broke into a full and intense orgasm. He continued to move against her with his tongue, massaging her clit as she rode out the pleasure.

Breathing heavily and hardly able to move in the wake of it all, Allura slowly raised herself and opened her eyes to see Lance, lifting himself and wiping his mouth of her fluids. 

She took hold of his hands on her hips to pull him up for a slow, deep kiss. Her body was caged under his, their fingers laced together as they licked into each other’s mouths.

“That was amazing, you’re amazing.” She panted through their kisses. 

She could feel his cock through his pants against her. It would only be right to return the favor, right? And if she finally got a taste of him like she had been dreaming about… well, that was definitely bonus.

Allura released her hands from his and ran them down his chest, feeling up his contours along the way. Her hands finally reached a light happy trail that guided the way to his belt buckle, which she swiftly undid.

In eagerness, he assisted in taking his jeans off. While he worked them off, Allura moved out from under him, and guided him down until he was on his back and she was looking over him.

His hard-on tented his boxers dramatically, and Allura positioned herself, stopping to lock eyes with Lance, gaze full of lust as she swept her long hair over her neck, moving it off to one side, to keep it out of the way. 

Keeping eyes on his, she lowered herself and breathed heavy on his cock, mouthing it through his boxers. 

“Oh fuck, Allura, oh my god.” Lance’s breath grew heavy and labored as he tried to keep control of himself.

She smiled against his cock as her fingers hooked into his boxers and pulled them down, releasing him out in the open. 

Her eyes couldn’t have pulled themselves away if they tried. Never in her life had she ever felt such deep longing and desire at the sight of something. His naked body in front of her stilled all thoughts, and completely immobilized her. 

“Um… is everything okay?” he shyly inquiried after a few moments. “You’re kinda freaking me out here.” 

“I.. yes, everything is good, really good, um…” Allura responded, flustered and suddenly overwhelmed.

Sensing her nervousness, Lance pulled himself up and reached a hand against her cheek. 

“If this is too much, we can stop-”

“-no!! No, no, I didn’t mean to- I don’t want to stop. I just… this is the most I’ve done before, I don’t know how-”

“Hey… ‘llura, look at me.” he said, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, “it’s my first time doing this too. We can figure it out together, okay?”

Slowly releasing a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, she placed her hand on top of his, closing her eyes and leaning into the touch. 

“Okay. Yes, okay,” she breathed out. She moved back down with renewed determination. Looking up one more time, she told Lance, “you’ll have to tell me if you like what I’m doing.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you’ll know,” he chuckled.

Smiling amusedly, Allura fortified herself and took a deep breath. She started by placing an experimental open-mouthed kiss at the head.

Hearing Lance humm in approval, she kissed her way down the shaft, earning more pleased noises, then licked her way back up.

“Oh fuck, fuck, Allura, that’s so good.”

She repeated the pattern a few times, making it harder and harder for him to keep his control. On the next lick up, she gained enough confidence in what she was doing to take the tip of his penis into her mouth and started sucking gently.

“FUCK. OH MY GOD.” His hips snapped up and hands flew down to grab her hair. 

Pulling off to smirk in satisfaction, she watched as Lance’s hips chased her mouth in a few tiny pumps in the air.

Allura, eager to pull more reactions out of him, lowered her mouth onto him again, taking just a bit more to see how he reacted. She tried deeper and deeper until she felt a gag coming on, so she quickly retreated, dragging her tongue along him on her way up. 

“This is incredible, holy shit, I’m literally the luckiest guy in the universe, your mouth is so good Allura, fuck,” he babbled on and on as she moved her mouth up and down on his cock, twisting her tongue as she went.

She reached her hand up to grip his base while she took as much as she could in her mouth. 

“God, Allura, you’re so… fuck.. fucking amazing, I can’t, I’m so close…” Lance panted out in heavy breaths, hips unconsciously chasing her mouth as she pulled away.

Allura sat back, short of breath and dizzy with lust. She had never felt arousal like this before, never so intense. She captured his blue gaze, and slowly crawled over his body, until she was face to face with him.

“Tell me you want this, Lance.”

Their mouths were centimeters apart, panting, desperate.

“You have no idea how badly I want you, Allura,” he whispered delicately, stroking her hair.

Taking his mouth in a slow, deep kiss, she reached down, lining his cock in her folds, and sinking down, inch by inch. 

With Lance fully sheathed in her, she drew in a deep gasp, overwhelmed by the heat pulsing through every inch of her body. 

Oh god, he felt incredible. Everything about this was incredible. 

Unable to speak words, she whined, afraid to move. This was already so much, so overwhelming. 

He took her lips in a soft kiss, reached his arm tightly around her waist, and gently rocked his hips upwards. 

“Lance!” She gasped, with her back arching at the sensation of the head of his cock dragging across her sensitive spots. Her body took over, rocking back and chasing more friction.

“You’re so good Allura, you feel so good. So good for me,” Lance ground out through his strained attempts to control himself as he continued to pump into her slowly.

“Lance, more, I need more… please fuck me!” She begged desperately, still rocking her hips, trying to quicken his pace.

“So fucking beautiful, Allura.”

He punctuated each word with a strong, quick drive of his hips, as deep into her as he could manage. The sensation for both was incomprehensible. 

Allura screamed as Lance drove into her g-spot with a relentless pace. 

“Right… right there!!! Keep going, please keep going, harder… Lance, I need more!! So good, so good, Lance, keep going!”

The feelings built upon themselves, compounding, as she cried out again and again. The sensations drowned out every thought and feeling and noise, until the only thing in the world was Lance’s cock fucking her over and over and the burning heat she felt growing inside her.

It was all so much, so good, so close. She was so close. She needed release. Her body was desperate for more of him. 

While Allura begged, Lance delivered, driving into her faster, faster, deeper, harder, with his shaft grinding into her clit with each pump. Barely hanging on himself, he pulled out one last time, pounding back in with all the force and intention he could gather, his cock hitting its mark perfectly. 

She screamed, her orgasm melting her from deep within her, out through her limbs like molten lava. She curled into him, shaking as he wrapped his arms around her, working her through her orgasm. Her walls pulsed around him, and through the haze felt his cock jerk inside her as he groaned deep and primally. 

Sex with Lance was more than she ever imagined it could ever be. She could never live without this feeling again.

Sucking in deep breaths, they remained, with tears rolling down both their cheeks and still connected as one. Allura reached up to grab his face and kissed him gently on his lips. He kissed back, sweetly, lovingly, as he unwrapped his arms from around her, bring them to her face and wiping it dry with his thumbs.

He slowly pulled out as they kissed, cum leaking out from behind. He drew away gently, whispering to her that he’d be right back.

Laying on her back, looking at the ceiling, feeling Lance’s cum on her inner thigh, the gravity of what she had done began to creep in under her skin.

They still had to work together after this. They still have a universe to save. Would their relationship change? What she had ruined this forever?

“Stop thinking.” Lance scolded, as returned with a towel, gently cleaning her.

“I can’t.”

“You’re gonna make me think I didn’t do a good enough job distracting you.” Lance said, kissing her forehead, and tossing the towel to the side as he finished. The warmth from the kiss soothed her thoughts, loosening the tight wrinkle in her brow. 

“You did a very good job, and you were very distracting, I promise.” She murmured into the crook of his neck, curling into him. 

They lay there, eyes closing and breaths evening. 

“Thank you, Lance.” Allura whispered, barely louder than a breath. 

This was right, and good. The universe could wait, responsibly could wait. Right now all that mattered was Lance and her, together in each others arms, easing the weight of their burdens, as each relaxed breath lulled them closer to sleep. 

For once, she finally allowed herself to let go of the last of her doubts and fears. The only thing left to hold onto was him.


End file.
